11's Backstory
by Chaoartwork39
Summary: The story of a female happy-go-lucky dwarf stitchpunk from the beginning until she met her new group. This game is for the roleplay discord server 9: The Lost Stitchpunk


"Our origin stitchpunks?" 12 asked.

10 nodded at the twins sitting on the floor,

"They are stitchpunks related to part of your soul. You know the legend of the main stitchpunks? Where half of them died and they're souls ended up ascending from the heavens to recreate rain?"

"Yeah!" 11 spoke up cheerfully, "they're the ones who are restoring life back right now on Earth!"

10 smiled and dipped his head as a way to praise for being correct.

"Well, with each raindrop that are rained down, it contains part of one of the late stitchpunk's soul from the bacteria. Their soul can never run out since they easily regenerate, so pouring parts of their souls down here on Earth is endless.

"When rain started showing up, SARA witnessed strange green lights rising to the clouds and suddenly restoring rain. Curious, analyzed the raindrops and learned that bacteria actually relates to the scientist's souls. It's a long and complicated detail on how she figured this out, but to make it short, she decided to to make new stitchpunks with.

"She used a talisman her creator used to make her and added two raindrops in the device. Then, using a body she made, she activated it and the newly fused soul was transferred into the stitchpunk's body. That was how I was made."

11 optics glittered in awe,

"Baby 10..."

"Leven please don't make this lecture awkward than it already is," 12 muttered.

10 chuckled and blushed while scratching the back of his head,

"It's ok. You...could say I was considered a baby at first before you guys."

"Oh yeah!" She chirped, "can you tell us a story on how we were created."

"Oh don't worry, I'll explain that to you later. Today I'm just teaching you about your origin sttchpunks."

"Ah," she stopped smiling and stared in curiosity.

"I will tell atleast a bit about your creations. After we transferred you souls into your bodies, we were analyzing you two to make sure the process is a success. What caught us by surprise however is not only do you both have part of the deceased stitchpunk's soul. But the ones still living right now."

"Wait what?" 12 snapped out of his daydreaming for a moment.

"Ooooo, really?!"

"We don't know how it's possible. Your the first so far that has it. Our leader is still trying to figure it out. But yes, we now know it is possible to contain part of a living stitchpunk's soul. However, most of your souls are for certain based on a deceased stitchpunk. We call them our Main Origin Stitchpunk, or Main Origin to put it shortly.

"When two souls merge, there is always always gonna be one of the them that takes the most space. And the bigger that part of your soul is, the most likely you would act like that stitchpunk more then the other."

"So," she blinked, "does that mean we are the reincarnation of those stitchpunks?"

"Tenchinally you can say that."

"You act like them, but that doesn't mean you are duplicate of them. The fact that you are fused with two different souls, the way how you are experiencing your life right now, is what makes you yourself. A fused soul may even create few new personality in you that they never had."

10 paused,

"There is a catch though."

11 and 12 looked at with a blank look.

"Not only do the late stitchpunk's personality affect your actions. It's their life experience, how they died, how their body and soul was treated before it was ascended."

"For example, if your Origin Stitchpunk was swallowed by a goblin, you would either like of be horrified by the goblin."

"THERES A GOBLIN?!" 11 optic pupil went huge. Even 12's optic slightly shrunk by the news of this.

"No no, I was just giving an example."

"Ofcourse," 12 mutttered while optic went back to normal.

"Oh." 11's excited reaction disappeared.

"But anyways," 10 continued, "I'm sure what that personality of yours can do. And I know you never saw what your life is like. But try to be careful. Your actions might end up repeating the future."

"Oh yes," he glared at 11, "especially SOMEONE is always putting herself into danger."

The brown raggedy dressed stitchpunk made an soft embarrassed chuckle while rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh!" Her shutters flew back open when she thought of something.

She quickly looked back at 10 raised her hand.

"Hm. Yes, Leven?"

"I have a question. If it's true my soul came from my Origin Stitchpunks, does that mean they're like me? That they believe that there might be some beasts that are innocent?"

Her face fully brightened she said this.

10 was taken back.

Such full hope coming from her face...

He nervously looked at 12, hoping there might be a good answer to this. But he felt uncomfortable on doing it and just looked away. 10 has no choice but to say the best one he can think of.

"11," he looked back at her, "besides you, we have never met any stitchpunk that can have the same opinion about the beasts being innocent as you."

"But I'm sure that's because nobody here ever met my Origin Stitchpunks!" She continued looking excited, "So that means there's a huge chance that one of them really does!"

10 fist clenched. 11 stopped smiling, wondering what he was thinking.

"Um...y-yeah. I'm sure they are. Ju-"

He paused again. He walked and kneeled to put his hand on her shoulder. He smiled.

"Just don't give that belief up. I'm sure there's someone who sees the beasts the same way as you."

"Mhmm!" She made a huge smile and dipped her head, "Yeah! Ok!"

10 glanced at both of the twins.

"I think that wraps up the lesson on Origin Stitchpunks. Any questions?"

No answer.

"Alright then," he fully stood up in satisfaction, "then you two are free to go."

"Yay! Come on 12, let's scout the Emptiness again!"

"Sure," 12 said as she was rushing out of the room, "just give me a moment. I'll catch up to you at the entrance."

"Okie dokie!" Her voice chirped from the distance. 12 bent down to get the backpack 11 crafted for him, as well as his weapon. He paused, sensing that 10 was gonna ask him something the moment he walked up to him.

"You were too scared to tell her too. Weren't."

The dwarf male was silent for a moment.

"Look. She may be cloud brained as she is. But she is smart enough to be aware of what people think of her. If we said even the slightest doubt of her pathetic viewpoint, it can affect her. Believe me..."

He put his pocket knife on his belt pocket.

"The next thing I need is to see my sister upset."

10 dipped his head seriously,

"Ofcourse."

12 looked down on the ground for a moment and began walking out of the room.

"We'll come back before sunset."

10 waited until he was out of his sight. He looked away, his mind dazed into the conversation he just had with the twins.


End file.
